A Parody to the Parent Trap
by Conan Edogawa
Summary: Well I personally think that Peruru and Helios are twins! So I began to write this story.....
1. Default Chapter Title

A parody to the Parent trap.

Authors note: Please read the following otherwise my story will not make any sense at all to anyone.!!!

In my story Lita is Helios and Peruru's mom, _____ Is Helios and Peuru's Dad.

Andrew is the family butler and Amy is the nanny.

Mina is the evil stepsister. Serena and Darien are the mom and dad of the evil stepmother.

"Setsuna, Haruka and Mirchru are the camp counselors. 

Rini, Hotaru, Momo and Sammy are campers. 

Serena's father Ken is the grandfather.

Please read and review my story!! Flamers and suggestions are welcome! Now on the story!

"Now Master Helios Please be careful! You are going to be gone 8 whole weeks. Your grandfather wanted me to give you this—for playing cards I suppose. Now the check list… Vitamins? Shoes? Clothes? Stationary?" Andrew asked

"Check, check, check…..not check" Helios sighed as he hung his head.

"Helios! Honestly! Good thing your mum gave me some extras just in case. Now right to her everyday! Do you understand? Helios? Helios! HELIOS!" Andrew cried

"Yes, yes Andrew I understand I have better go now goodbye" He said as he gave Andrew a hug.

"Be careful! And take your vitamins everyday! Your mum would have my head if you don't!" Andrew said.

"Yes ,yes goodbye Andrew" 

*****************************************************************************************

"Mr. Peruru? Oh your cabin is A-4. To get there go straight till you come to a sign that says 'boys cabins' take a left. It will be the second one on the right. Your counselors name is Setsuna" Haruka informed Peruru. 

"Ok thanks for the 411!" Peruru said as he left. "Ok so she said turn left at a sign that was yellow…Or no wait it was green…Or it said 'girls cabin' Yeah! That's it!" Peruru cried.

Peruru turned right at the sign that said 'girls cabin' He kept walking until he saw the cabin that said A-4.

'Oh here is my cabin' He thought as he walked in on a bunch of unsuspecting nude girls. It turns out that cabin A-4 on the girls side was the shower cabin. 

"You pervert! Get out of here! Ah I can't believe you! Gross! GET OUT NOW!!!!" Rini screamed.

"Um… would you mind if you left the bath house? This is the girl's side…" Hotaru asked politely

"Get out!!! Now!" Momo shrieked as she grabbed the nearby sink and started pounding Peruru with the sink.

"Ok, ok I am leaving!" Peruru said. He just stood there for a while looking around.

"Excuse me? Why are you still here?" Hotaru said.

"Can you show me the way to the door?" Peruru asked. Everyone fell to the ground. 

Momo showed the way to the door by hitting him with the sink once more and got Peruru to start running. 

Peruru was running his way out of the bathhouse and the girl's side when he accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh sorry! I did not see you! Please forgive me…" Peruru stammered

"Hey it's no big deal! Everyone tries to peep on the girls! You should be happy they did not hurt you more! You are also the first this year! Be happy! OH I get it! You are worried I will tell the counselors right? Don't worry cuz I won't tell, It's boy's honor!" Sammy said reassuringly

"Thank you so much! But I have one favor to ask of you…" Peruru said

"Sure! What is it?" Sammy asked

"Can you show me where my cabin is? It's cabin A-4" Peruru sighed

"Umm ok ….Hey! That is my cabin also! Looks like we are cabin mates but you have to tell me what you saw in the girl's bathhouse. Promise?" Sammy inquired

"Ok. I promise" Peruru replied

"Now lets get to our cabin….Roommate" Sammy cried.

************************************************************************************************


	2. Default Chapter Title

A parody to the Parent trap.

Authors note: Please read the following otherwise my story will not make any sense at all to anyone.!!!

In my story Lita is Helios and Peruru's mom, _____ Is Helios and Peuru's Dad.

Andrew is the family butler and Amy is the nanny.

Mina is the evil stepsister. Serena and Darien are the mom and dad of the evil stepmother.

"Setsuna, Haruka and Mirchru are the camp counselors. 

Rini, Hotaru, Momo and Sammy and other various characters are campers.

Serena's father Ken is the grandfather.

Please read and review my story!! Flamers and suggestions are welcome! Now on the story! I know the characters are out of character but they are supposed to be that way!

**************************************************************************************

"Mr. Helios eh? You are in cabin A-4. Your councekor is Setsuna go straight down there and then turn left at a sigh that says' Boy's Cabin'." Haruka informed Helios"By the way, did anyone tell you that you look like another kid at camp?" 

"Ok thank you very much! And no nobody has told me that…" Helios said as he walked off. ' Ok she said turn left at a sign that says 'Boy's Cabin' He thought to himself.

**************************************************************************************

"So Peruru where to you live?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, I live over in California near Los Angelous" Peruru replied " Um…Sammy can you show me where my bunk is?"

"Look right behind you, Sherlock" Sammy sighed.

"Who Sherlock?" Peruru pondered as he hopped onto his bunk.

"Never mind" Sammy said.

"Cabin! Listen up! It's just about time to introduce ourselfs to the rest of the cabin" Setsuna called out.

Just then someone entered the cabin……

"Oh, Mr. Helios I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence. Tardieness is not accepted at camp!" She cried." Now everyone gather around and us what your name is, where you are from and what your interests are…Helios you are up first for your taryness"

Everyone began snickering at Helios's name…

"Look at him! He is some British snob!"

"His name is so dorky!"

"Listen to his funny accent!" All of the other boys wispered.

"Well, My name is Helios, I live in London, England and I like to watch people walk down the street." Helios stated. 

Everyone started laughing at him for this comment. Helios blushed furiosly. 

"Well, Helios" Setsuna was snikering at him" That is certionly a different hobby now isin't it? Peruru you are next"

"Well as you may know my name is Peruru, I live outside of L.A. and I like to go camping and horseback riding with my father And can anyone tell me who Sherlock is?" Peruru said slowly not wanting anyone to laugh at him. They didn't. 

"Sammy, tell us about yourself" Setsuna cried

" My name is Sammy, I live outside of Tokyo with my meatball head of a sister and I like to pick on her" Sammy said. The rest of the cabinmates were very boring and so I will not drabble on with them. 

After they had finished introducting there selves it was almost time for dinner and everyone went in a hurry to the dinning hall when the bell rang. 

When Peruru entered the hall he immediately saw the three girls who he walked in on. They saw him and started blushing and giggled as they walked away to get their food. 

"Hey brain dead? Are you listening to me? Hello? Is anybody home? HELLO!?!" Helios screamed in Peruru's ear.

" AAAAAAACKKKKKKK!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? ANY WHO THE HELL IS SHERLOCK?!?" Peruru cried.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about you know, how we look alike an all" Helios said ignoring Peruru's question

" What do you mean there is nothing to talk about goodbye" Peruru said as he walked off to find Sammy.

************************************************************************************

"Hey! What's your name again?" Rini called out to Helios

"Who me?" Helios stammered. He could not believe some girl wanted to talk to him!

"Yeah! Of course you who did you think we were talking to?" Rini said" Come over here, We have something to show you." 

"Well, ok" Helios said. 

When he got to the three girls each one of them put their hand in their shirt and started to grab something

'What could they be showing me?' Helios thought axuasly 'Could it be? Were they going to show them their—' 

His thought was interupted when they pulled out three squirt guns and started shooting him. Next they shoved their desserts in his hair.

"That serves you right! You went and peeped on us while we were taking a shower! You perverts make me sick!" Momo screamed

"Would you mind leaving us alone now?" Hotaru asked as Helios walked away.

'What could have made those girls so mad? Him a pervert? I think not!' 

**************************************************************************************

Well that's it for part 2! Please read and review! Flamers and suggestions are welcome!! 

Happy Reading!,

Conan Edogawa


End file.
